Who is My Mother?
by Princess Nairina
Summary: Who was my mother? Link asks of Saria. But does he really want to know the truth? Can a friend in his deceased mother's past give him the answer?
1. Chapter 1

Who is My Mother

Who is My Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

It had started out as an ordinary day for Link. There really had been no signs of anything unusual about to happen, anything extraordinary to come to light. He had spent his day as he usually spent all his days, exploring the Lost Woods with Navi, and relating his adventures in Hyrule to Saria. He had told her all about his dangerous journeys into the temples and how he helped the Princess Zelda to seal the Dark Lord Ganondorf away. Saria was always happy to hear of his adventures, even the confusing parts. Link tried to explain as best he could about her being the Sage of the Forest in the future, and how Kokiri could really venture outside the forest. Saria just nodded her head and accepted it; she knew Link wouldn't lie to her.

However, on this day, Saria became disturbed by what her friend was talking about. Link had been telling her about his talk with the Great Deku Tree Sprout (who didn't exist yet, because the Deku Tree was still alive) and how he was really a Hylian, not Kokiri at all.

"Hey Saria," Link asked suddenly. "What was my mother like?"

Saria looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Kokiri never age, so you must have been there when she brought me to the forest. Could you tell me what she was like, before she died?"

She sighed. "Are you sure that is something…you really want to know?"

It was Link's turn to look puzzled. "Of course. Please tell me."

Saria stood up and brushed the grass off her clothes. "I'm not sure…if I should be the one to tell you. You should talk to the Great Deku Tree." Without a backward glance, Saria hurried away and was soon lost in the misty woods.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Girls are so strange," he muttered, receiving an indignant "Hey!" from Navi. Deciding to follow Saria's advice, Link went to talk to the guardian of the forest.

"Excuse me, Great Deku Tree," Link said hesitantly. No matter how many times he saw the tall and wise oak, he couldn't get over his feeling of nervousness at the sight of such a large and magnificent old tree.

"Yes, young one. What is it thou desirest of me?"

"Well, sir, I was wondering…what was my mother like? No one has ever told me, and today when I asked Saria, she acted strange, and wouldn't tell me anything about her." A sudden thought came to Link. "My mother, she wasn't…bad, was she? Is that why Saria wouldn't tell me about her?"

The Great Deku Tree creaked and rustled his branches. "No, Link. Your mother was of a pure heart, which is why I let her into my forest. You needn't worry about Saria, either. She is uncomfortable talking about it, and maybe someday she will explain why."

Link nodded at the wise one's words. "Please, tell me about my mother."

The Great Deku Tree smiled. "I know little about her; however, there is one who can help you. Your mother told me of a friend of hers, Elayn, who resides in Castle Town. Perhaps she can give you the information you seek."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree. I shall leave in the morning," Link said, a little disappointed at not receiving the information he desired, but nevertheless happy that he had found a lead.

"Good luck, young hero. I wish you safe travel; may you find the answers you seek."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Link…Link…" Navi whispered loudly.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but if they were going to reach Castle Town by nightfall, they were going to have to get a move on.

"Still as lazy as ever," Navi muttered to herself. Flying a short distance away from the sleeping Hylian, she raced toward him, hitting him with a bump, and yelled, "LINK! WAKE UP! We have to get moving!"

Link groaned and sat up. "It's too early," he mumbled sleepily. Then with a jolt, he remembered. "I forgot! Today we were going to Castle Town to meet Elayn!"

He hurriedly pulled on his green tunic and hat, and fastened his belt at his waist. At the door of the house he slipped on his boots and grabbed his sword, shield, and small bag of supplies, before climbing down the ladder.

"C'mon, Navi," he called out. "You're moving too slow."

Navi just rolled her eyes at his teasing and raced into Link's hat, where it would be warmer than the crisp morning air.

All of Kokiri Forest was quiet, with only an occasional cricket or bird chirp to break the silence. It seemed the whole forest was asleep, save for Link and Navi. However, as soon as they got to the bridge, a familiar voice rang out,

"Link, wait!"

Link turned to see Saria standing there, like she had before his great adventure as Hero of Time.

"I-I heard you were leaving again," she stammered.

Link nodded. "Yeah. The Great Deku Tree said a lady named Elayn might be able to tell me about my mother, so I'm going to Castle Town to try and find her." He paused a moment before adding, "Would you like to come?"

Saria smiled but shook her head. "I can't. I came to tell you good luck, and that I hope you have a safe journey. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." She hugged him gently before letting go. "Come back soon."

Link smiled broadly, hoping he wasn't blushing. (After all, he'd _never_ been hugged by a girl _before_.) "Don't worry, I'll only be gone a few days; and when I come back, I'll have lots to tell you about."

Then with a wave and still smiling, he trotted off and out of the forest.

The hours dragged by monotonously. Since there was peace in Hyrule, there weren't any monsters to fight, except for one very lost Deku Scrub, and he only asked for directions. Navi and Link were both hot and tired, and they still had about two hours to go.

"So Navi," Link asked, breaking a four hour silence. "Did you ever see my mother?"

"I was a baby fairy at the time, so I don't really remember when you two came to the forest," she said from her place on his shoulder. "Though, there is one thing I remember…" she trailed off.

"Really? What?" Link asked, his interest peaked.

"I don't know if it is of any consequence, but I remember seeing your mom with the Great Deku Tree one day. I had been sitting by myself watching them, and then there was a flash of white and green light all of a sudden. I don't remember anything after that; the fairy taking care of me took me away so fast I couldn't see. I never saw her again."

"That's strange. I'll have to ask the Great Deku Tree about that. Or Saria, if she'll ever answer any of my questions about it."

The clock just struck four o'clock when the tired pair made their way over the drawbridge and into Castle Town. On his first journey, Link had been amazed at all the new sights and abundance of people; now he barely paid them any mind. With a practiced air he made his way through the twisting back alleys of the town until he came upon the astronomer, a wise old man who always wore a blue robe. He knew everything about Castle Town, and Link figured that if anyone knew where Elayn lived, this man would.

"Excuse me, sir," Link said politely, tapping the old man on the shoulder. "I was wondering if you could tell me where a lady named Elayn lives?"

The astronomer looked surprised. "Elayn?! The tailor's widow? Why, she lives a little ways away from the bazaar. I'll take you there myself." He paused a moment, then spoke sharply. "Why do you want to see her? If you aim to play a trick on her…"

"Oh, no sir! I want to speak with her, is all." Link hastened to reassure the man that his intentions were good.

The astronomer peered at the boy's face. "You have an honest look about you. Very well, I'll take you there; but take heed you don't upset her." As he and Link walked, he elaborated on what he had said. "She's had a rough time these past years, with her husband dying ten years ago in the Great War, and her child's death three years ago; it's been hard on her. Though I don't expect someone as young as yourself would know about such losses."

Link shook his head. "I, too, have gone through great trials. I lost my mother when I was a baby. I'll try not to upset her, sir."

The astronomer smiled. "I believe you are sincere. You're a good lad, with a good future ahead of you. I wouldn't be surprised if you grew up to be a great knight or a scholar someday. Take care."

After he left, Link looked at Navi and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," he whispered as he opened the door and stepped inside.



"Hey, Saria, come and play with us!" Mido called out as she walked past him and his cronies.

They were about to play Deku-Deku, the Kokiri version of hide-and-seek mixed with freeze tag. Saria just shook her head. She didn't have time to play; and she wasn't in the mood, anyway.

"Come on; it'll be fun, and besides, you can be on my team," Mido offered, blocking her way to the Great Deku Tree.

"Please, Mido, just let me go; I have to see the Great Deku Tree."

Mido frowned. "You never play with us. You always go off with Link in that little old meadow and don't ever play any games. It hurts my feelings." He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past.

"Let go of me; I don't want to play right now. Maybe later," she tried to pacify him.

Mido wouldn't be swayed, however. He whispered in her ear, "Why do you like that Link kid so much anyway? I bet I'm much better company, if you would only give me a chance."

Saria wrenched her arm away. "You're too bossy, and rude to Link. Just because he's a little different from you, doesn't give you the right to be mean. Now leave me alone." And with that, she ran off.

Mido just folded his arms. "Fine!" he shouted. To himself he muttered, "Saria doesn't know when she's got it good. Link only thinks of her as a friend, and doesn't treat her like he should. I'm perfectly willing to treat her like she should be treated, and she throws it in my face."

As soon as she reached the Great Deku Tree's clearing, Saria stopped running, and tried to catch her breath.

"What is the matter, my child?" the Tree asked in concern.

"Mido was bothering me again," she panted, and sat down to rest.

"You mustn't be too hard on him; you know he thinks the world of you."

"So does Link, but he doesn't go around snubbing people."

"Link isn't perfect, my dear. I think you're just a bit prejudiced because of the bond you share with him."

Saria couldn't think of a reply to this, so she asked instead, "Do you think I should tell Link? About his mother?"

The Great Deku Tree smiled sympathetically. "You do as you feel you must. You are worried things will be different, if you tell him what you know about her, are you not?

Saria nodded. "I don't want anything to change."

"Things will change. He has gone to seek out Elayn, and maybe she will tell him what he wants to know. He may not learn it all, but he will piece things together, and he will guess. Don't you think it will be better, if you told him yourself? He would rather hear it from you, his best friend, than from strangers."

Saria sighed. "You're right. When he comes back, I will tell him. Thank you for your council, Great Deku Tree."

"You are most welcome, dear child. Do not lose heart, for all will be well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me forever to put up this chapter; it was really hard to get it written correctly. I am hoping on getting the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The inside of the Tailor's Shop was neat and clean. The counter was scrubbed down and bundles of cloth along with all kinds of ready-made shirts, tunics, pants, and other clothing items were set neatly on shelves with their names and prices on cards fixed precisely to the bottom of each of the shelves. Link could see that there was a room to the side, crowded with three tables, two sewing machines, and more shelves filled with colored cloths; where, he decided, all the sewing and mending went on. No one seemed to have heard him come in; so he picked up a bell on the counter and rang it. He heard footsteps coming from the side room and a muffled voice call out,

"I'll be there in a moment. I'm bringing in some more things to stock the shelves."

A moment later, a pale, thin woman appeared. She had dark brown hair in a long braid down her back, and pale blue eyes. Her face, though smiling, had a look of sadness that threatened to appear at any moment. Link guessed she must be Elayn. The woman stopped short at seeing the young boy and the tiny fairy before her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock; she nearly dropped the bundle of cloth she was carrying.

"It can't be; it looks like him when he was a child," she whispered loudly, shaking her head. "It simply can't be Kaiel. He died…ten years ago, along with Derrin." A little louder she demanded, "What did I do to deserve this? It is a cruel trick to haunt a grieving woman, taking on the image of a loved one as you are!"

Link looked confused. "No, ma'am, I'm not a ghost. I came from the forest," he hastened to reassure her. "My name is Link and this is my fairy, Navi; the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Kokiri Forest, said that someone named Elayn was friends with my mother. Are you Elayn?"

The lady said nothing for a moment, but merely nodded her head, placed her bundle down on the counter and locked the front door, placing a _Closed_ sign in the window.

"Now no one will disturb us. Come with me," she said urgently, and led Link through the side room, down a short corridor, and up a staircase to the floor above.

It was a small, but cozy apartment, with a combined kitchen and dining area, a small sitting room, and a bedroom. The woman motioned for Link to sit on one of a pair of wooden chairs, while she sat on the other. She looked at him for a long while, staring hard, and shaking her head.

"It can't be; it just can't be. And yet there is no denying that you are your father's child. You are the exact image of Kaiel." Tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Kaiel? Was he…my father?" Link asked tentatively, while Navi settled on his shoulder.

Elayn nodded. "Kaiel and Sairea, your father and mother, were good friends of mine and my husband, Derrin. All four of us grew up together. Sairea and Kaiel were the prettiest couple you ever saw. And when your mother had you, you were just about the cutest baby I had ever seen. They named you Link, in honor of the bond your parents hoped to share with each other and with you."

Link smiled, trying to imagine the scene of him so tiny, his parents and Elayn looking down on him with eyes filled with love. Even Elayn smiled at the memory.

"Those were happy times; soon after I had my little girl, and Derrin, your parents, and I felt we were the luckiest people in all Hyrule to be blessed with such wonderful children and great friends."

Elayn's smile faded. "Then the Great War between Hyrule and the Gerudos began. Derrin and Kaiel enlisted in the King's service. Sairea and I feared for their safety; we were so afraid that they wouldn't come back alive."

"For a while, though, things were okay. Kaiel and Derrin would write often, and they came home as often as they could. A few months later they were placed in the group of soldiers in charge of protecting the city and castle. However, everything changed the night of the surprise attack on Castle Town. The Gerudos somehow snuck into the city, where they quickly started setting fire to homes, taking prisoners, and killing the townsfolk. I had gone to Kakariko a few days before with my little girl to see my mother and father, but you and your mother were here in town. When I heard what had happened, I was sure-th-that you both w-were killed. I later heard that Kaiel and Derrin had…had..."

She couldn't go on, and started to cry silently at the memory. Link, feeling a little awkward, reached over and patted her hands gently. After a few moments, she calmed again. Through her tears, she smiled at his kind gesture and embraced him. Link stiffened in reaction to her touch. However, he soon relaxed; the gesture felt protective and kind, causing him to wonder if this was part of what if felt like to have a mother.

"I missed you and your mother so much," Elayn whispered softly into his hair. Soon, she straightened up and released him.

"But you are alive, and that's all that matters," she stated primly. "Where is your mother? Why did she stay behind in the forest? Why haven't you two come back to town?"

Link was quiet. He looked down at the floor and shook his head. "She died," he murmured. "The Great Deku Tree told me that she died a few days after bringing me to the forest. I never knew her. That's why I came to you; I thought you could tell me about my mom."

Elayn nodded gently, her eyes still wet. "I certainly will. Besides Derrin, she was my best friend. Sairea was a little short, but thin. Her hair was never too far past the bottom of her ears; whenever it got too long, she would cut it. It was a nice blonde color. Her eyes were blue and always laughing at some private joke. Sairea was the friendliest girl in the world; she would never hurt anyone. She loved to sing and dance; she didn't go anywhere without humming or singing a tune. When she got married to your father, he bought her an ocarina."

Elayn laughed. "Oh, how she loved that little instrument! She even made up a song; it was your favorite when you were little…"

* * *

Elayn continued talking for over an hour, and soon the sun was setting. Link was surprised at how long he and Navi had been listening to Elayn's reminiscing. She had described everything about his mother and father in such detail, that Link felt he had known them for his entire life, in contrast to the little he had known about them before.

"It looks like we won't be getting back to the forest tonight," Link said, peering out the window to watch the drawbridge rise up.

"Please…stay here for the night, Link. It gets lonely; hardly anyone ever comes to talk with me. They all stay away, mostly out of pity. Though I suspect my old friend the astronomer keeps them away, to protect my feelings. He means well, I suppose," Elayn sighed.

Link nodded. "Navi and I would love to stay with you, ma'am."

Elayn smiled. "Don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old. I suppose, if you like, you can call me Aunt Elayn. I think your mother would have thought of something like that. Now, we'll eat and talk some more if you'd like; then, we should go to sleep so you'll be well rested."

Supper consisted of a pumpkin soup and home-made bread with milk; a meager fare, but filling. Elayn talked most of the time of growing up with Link's mother and father. Every story made Link's heart fill with warmth; his keen mind could easily picture every setting, every conversation.

After they had eaten, Elayn went to put clean sheets on Link's bed while Link attempted to wash dishes. He was pretty soapy and wet by the time they were clean; however, the look of happiness and love because of his accomplishment on Elayn's face made the dish-water bath worth while for the small hero.

"You've done a fine job, Link. Thank you for taking care of those dishes."

Link bashfully looked away. "Oh, it was no trouble at all ma'a— I mean, Aunt Elayn."

Elayn handed Link a long white shirt. "Here," she said. "Change into this and then we can go to bed; your clothes should be dry by tomorrow."

* * *

The bedroom contained two beds, Elayn's larger oak-frame, and a smaller one which Link guessed once belonged to her daughter, which was carved out of pine. Two dressers stood at the foot of each bed, and on the window ledge a pitcher and a basin had been placed for washing up in the morning. On a small bedside table a candle and a portrait of what Link guessed was Elayn's family were set. There were other pictures on the walls, but before Link could get a closer look, Elayn came in.

Link hopped into bed and snuggled down under the covers. Elayn smiled at him before tucking him in and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Her actions surprised him and made him blush; he'd never had a mother to do these simple things for him before. After giving it a second's thought, he decided he liked it. He bade Elayn and Navi goodnight before Elayn climbed into her bed and blew out the candle. Soon, she and Navi drifted off to sleep.

Link, however, found it hard to get to sleep. The day's events and all that Elayn had told him kept running through his mind. He wondered what it would've been like to have a mother like Elayn; and when she had talked of his father…well, Link had never really thought about his father before, but now he felt like a big part of his life was missing, because he had never known the man. He wondered what they both looked like, and decided to ask Elayn in the morning if she had a picture of them. This thought jolted him awake. What if she asked him to stay with her? The thought of staying with kind-hearted Elayn made Link happy and upset at the same time.

_If you stay, you won't get to see Saria all the time, or the Great Deku Tree. You won't be able to visit the Lost Woods, or any of the things you used to do in the forest,_ part of Link's mind protested.

_Elayn is really nice, though. And she's lonely; we could keep each other company and it would be like being part of a family, something I've never really had,_ Link argued back.

_You've only known her for a day. You come to Castle Town all the time. Besides, you promised Saria you would return…she would be heartbroken if you left the forest forever…in her eyes, you are part of her family…_

Link sighed. He _had_ promised Saria he would come back and tell her what he had found out. Elayn was really great; but could he just give up eleven years in the forest to stay here? The more he thought about it, the more resolved he became. He would go back to the forest. Elayn would be sad, but she would understand. He belonged, at least for now, with Saria, the Great Deku Tree, and all the other Kokiri.

The inward struggle made Link feel extremely tired, and he began to close his eyes. Tomorrow was the long journey over Hyrule Field; he'd need all the rest he could get.

_Tomorrow, I'm going home..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning dawned bright and clear, a few of the sun's warm, yellow rays shining through the window of Elayn's house and spilling about the room. Navi, being a light sleeper, awoke as soon as a sunbeam fell across her sleeping form. Yawning and stretching, the tiny fairy looked about the room, slightly bewildered, before she remembered the previous day's events. The sweet smell of porridge and brown sugar wafted in from the kitchen, and Navi guessed that Elayn had been up for a while, preparing breakfast and getting things ready for the day. Navi's sensitive ears picked up the sound of even breathing next to her, which made her smile.

_That boy is always so lazy,_ Navi thought with a shake of the head.

Flying over to Link's face, Navi began pushing on his cheek with her small hands.

"Liiiinnnk," Navi chirped in a singsong voice. "Get up, it's already past dawn, and if you don't get up we won't be able to eat breakfast before its time to go!"

Link groaned and rubbed his face with his hand, accidentally hitting Navi and sending her tumbling to the foot of the bed.

"Hey!" she cried, her voice shrill. _Though I guess I deserved that, pushing on his face like I did._

Navi's cry startled the tired boy awake, making him sit up quickly. His eyes quickly located his tiny friend sprawled on her back at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, Navi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," he said contritely, picking her up gently. "Something was tickling my face."

Navi rolled her eyes, smiling, before replying, "You just aren't a morning person."

Link only grinned in response before putting on the extra tunic he had packed, his other one still being damp from the night before.

* * *

Elayn looked up from her cooking when Link walked into the kitchen, Navi sitting on his shoulder.

"Well, look who's awake," she said cheerily. "Good morning sleepyheads."

Both boy and fairy responded with equal cheerfulness before going to sit at the table. Elayn soon followed suit, carrying two bowls of sweet smelling porridge with her. Link, being a growing boy with an unending appetite, quickly started in on his food, occasionally spooning out small bits for Navi to eat.

Elayn, however, merely picked at her food. Her cheerful attitude was only a mask for her sadness. Link was supposed to be leaving today, and she didn't want him to go, not when she'd found him again. Talking with him last night had hurt her, but it had also healed her. She had not only found him, she had found closure with the past.

"Link," she said tentatively.

Her tone of voice caused the boy to look up from his food.

"Yes, Aunt Elayn?"

The endearment tugged at her heart. How could she ever find the strength to let him go?

"I was wondering….that is…."

Elayn stopped, struggling to find the words. Link waited, expectantly.

"Would you like to stay longer with me? Not just for a visit, but to live here in my house," she asked.

Link was quiet for a moment. He had been expecting this question, but knowing the question was coming didn't make it any easier to answer. Finally, he spoke.

"Aunt Elayn," he began. "I would like very much to live here with you. You are very kind, and I like you a lot. As much as I would like to stay, I can't. I have to go back to the Kokiri Forest. That's where I belong, even if I don't always fit in, and even though I'm not Kokiri, that's where my mother took me, where she thought I would be safe. I think I was meant to be there, even though I'm going to grow up someday and have to leave. Also, I promised my best friend, Saria, that I would come back, and she's like my family, too. The Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri and the fairies, Saria, and even mean old Mido, are part of my family. I can't just give them up."

Link stood up and went to Elayn's side before throwing his arms around her.

"But I promise you, I'll come back soon, and visit for a long, long time."

Elayn hugged him fiercely and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. After a few moments, she held him at arm's length. He wasn't a little boy, she decided. Though his body was young, the look in his bright blue eyes showed he was wise beyond his years, and she loved him all the more for it.

"You can come back anytime," she said with a smile, and Link knew she understood.

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was finished and dishes were washed and put away. Link gathered his belongings which he had brought, and stood waiting downstairs at the shop's door with Elayn.

"Before you leave, I want you to have this," Elayn began, pulling out two packages from her apron pockets. "The one in brown paper is some lunch for you and Navi, and the one in white paper is just a small gift I wanted you to have, so you would know what your mother and father looked like. I'm sorry I forgot to show you the painting sooner. Next time you come, I'll show you the bigger painting I have of your family and mine together. It's been kept covered in protective cloth in the storage room of the shop all these years, and I think its time I hung it up again. When you come back, we'll look at it together."

Link took the parcels and placed them carefully in the leather bag with his other supplies, making sure the small painting was protected.

"Thank you, very much," Link said with a smile. "We'll be happy for the food come lunch time, and I'll treasure the painting for forever. I wish I had something to give you."

Elayn shook her head. "Your visit has been all the gift I need."

They hugged each other one last time, Elayn planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Good-bye, Link. You and Navi come back soon, alright?" Elayn asked, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

Link nodded, feeling himself starting to cry, but holding in his tears. He had to be strong for Elayn.

"Good-bye. And don't worry, we'll come back. I promise," he said.

Elayn smiled at him, the tears falling freely down her face. Link returned the smile and with a small wave, he left. It wasn't until he had run out of Castle Town that he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, Who is My Mother? is almost finished. Just a few more chapters to go. Are you all excited? I sure hope so! I have an idea for another story already in the works, but I won't start writing/uploading it until this story is done. I was hoping to do a story on something other than Zelda, or possibly another Link/Ilia story, but I got inspiration for a Link/Zelda, that I hope you will all enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers, your praise and constructive criticisms are both appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Link and Navi were a little more than halfway across Hyrule field, the sun was high in the sky and, judging by the noises coming from Link's general direction, it was well past lunch time. Try as he might, Link could walk no further.

"Navi, we have to stop; I am starving." Link sat down with a slight groan.

Navi flew down to sit on the grass next to him.

"Link, you're a boy. Little boys are always starving," she teased him. "We're almost home; you couldn't wait until we reached Kokiri Forest?"

He merely smiled before pulling out the lunch Elayn had made for them. "Nope, I waited as long as I could. Besides, I'm tired. It was easier walking across Hyrule Field as an adult."

Carefully, he broke off a small piece of one of the meat and cheese sandwiches Elayn had made and handed it to Navi.

The small fairy took it and reclined against a small rock nearby. "That's alright; I was getting tired too."

Together, boy and fairy were silent as they devoured their small lunch, which was washed down by a drink of Lon Lon Milk. Link soon followed Navi's example, lying back fully on the grass, watching the clouds drift lazily across the sky. It was Navi who broke the silence.

"It will be nice to see Saria and tell her what you've learned, won't it, Link?"

Link nodded. "Yes. It was hard, leaving Elayn; but I know that I belong in the forest, with you and Saria, and everyone else. Maybe someday, I'll get Saria to go with me, and we could visit Elayn together. Saria would like her. I imagine that they would be great friends."

Navi sat up and searched Link's face for any sign of the return of his earlier tears. Satisfied that her friend seemed to be feeling better about the whole thing, she asked,

"Hey, do you think we could look at the painting Elayn gave you? We should have time to look at it, and get back to Kokiri Forest before the sun sets."

Link sat up too and frowned in thought. "I was sort of waiting to show it to Saria; I know she'd like to look at it with us. Plus, the longer I wait, the more excited I get. I was hoping the excitement might give me some more energy to get home in time to tell her about our journey."

Navi laughed. "You and your ideas," she teased him, before springing up, her wings lifting her up into the air. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go see her!"

Laughing right along with her, Link jumped up, gathering his things, before racing Navi along the path that lead towards Kokiri Forest. By the time they reached the entrance to their home, the sky was tinged pink and purple with twilight. Link and Navi hurried towards Saria's house, Link nearly bursting with excitement to tell his beloved friend everything about his adventure.

"Saria! Saria! We're back! I've got so much to tell—" Link stopped, looking around Saria's deserted home.

He sighed, drooping with disappointment. "She's not home." He turned to go, but was stopped by Navi.

"Hey! There's a note here, on her table," Navi said.

Curious, Link bounded over and picked up the card addressed to him and began to read aloud:

Link,

If you're reading this, then I missed you're return home, and I'm sorry. I'm in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Please come right away; I have something to tell you, and it can't wait.

Saria.

Upon reading this, Link smacked his forehead. "I should've known she'd probably be there!"

Despite the self-inflicted "pain", Link's outlook brightened now that he knew exactly where to find Saria. Disappointment evaporated, he ran out of Saria's house and tore down the path towards the Lost Woods with Navi barely able to keep up with him.

* * *

Saria sat nervously on her favorite stump in the Sacred Forest Meadow, wishing Link would hurry up and return from his journey. She tried to play the ocarina to calm down, but the notes kept on coming out wrong and she eventually gave up. Not able to sit any longer, Saria leapt up from her spot on the tree stump and began to pace.

"Why are you so nervous? Link will understand; there is no reason to be like this. You've known him his whole life, after all…" Saria muttered to herself before she found herself shaking from her pacing, and eventually went to sit back down, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. A faint rustling/pounding noise like that of footsteps soon assailed her ears, and she opened her eyes. Despite the deepening night, she was not afraid. She knew who was approaching, and she was ready for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please, don't shoot me! I am so sorry for my hiatus. Many thanks to the reviewer who recently encouraged me to finish this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there might be an epilogue after this chapter, but I am not sure yet. Please read and tell me what you think, epilogue or no? Enjoy!!!**

Saria could only smile nervously at her best friend standing in front of her. She wondered how much he had learned on his little quest; she knew he couldn't wait to tell her, whatever it was. The only thing keeping him from speaking was the fact that he was slightly out of breath. Saria took advantage of this and spoke up first.

"Hello, Link," she said, trying to sound cheerful, though unable to keep a slight waver out of her voice. "How was your journey?"

Link grinned at her before plunging into his tale. "It was great! I wish you could have come with me, Saria. Elayn is one of the nicest ladies I've ever met; she told me all about what my mother was like, how she met my father, everything!" He continued his unceasing flow of words, barely pausing to breathe until he had told Saria just about everything that had happened. Saria just sat quietly, listening to his chatter, until he finally subsided.

"She even sent a picture of what my mom and dad looked like. I haven't seen it yet, because I wanted to show you—" he stopped for a moment, realizing a very important detail: while he had been talking, night had steadily fallen, leaving very little light to see by. "I guess it's too late to look at it now," he finished, clearly disappointed.

Saria patted him gently on the shoulder. "I have a lantern with me. We can look at the picture."

Finally hearing the tremor in her voice, Link looked at Saria worriedly. "Is something wrong, Saria? Are you sick or something?"

Saria smiled at him, trying to look calm and cheerful. "No, I'm not sick. Now let's look at the painting."

Link carefully pulled the wrapped package out of his bag while Saria lit her tiny lantern, which cast a warm, golden glow around the two friends. Link slowly unwrapped the small painting and turned it face-up.

The portrait was intricately painted with bright, expressive color, depicting two adults holding a small child in between them. Link's eyes lit up in a smile as he focused on himself as a baby, sitting and laughing on the bench between his father and mother. However, the smile slowly faded and his face took on a questioning expression when he looked at his mother's face. He instantly recognized the shape of her face, the sparkle of life in her eyes, and the curve of her smile. The hair and height were different, but Link could never forget the face, he saw it almost every day.

_This is crazy,_ he thought, dazed. _She looks like…Saria._

Link looked up at Saria, who had been holding the lantern high so they would have enough light to see. He pointed to the petite woman in the painting.

"Saria…she…she looks just like you. I…don't understand…" he stammered, continuously looking from her to her "twin."

Saria placed the lantern down and lightly touched his arm, giving him a small, sad smile. "That's because it _is_ me, Link."

Link stood there silent and perfectly still, trying very hard not to cry. If there had been even the slightest breeze he would have fallen over from shock and disbelief. Saria couldn't bear to look at him and turned her head away, feeling guilty and ashamed that she had caused him such pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Link finally asked, a slight tremor in his voice. He was clearly confused and hurt.

"I…I didn't want things to change between us. I guess it doesn't matter now, though, because things will change. So I'm going to tell you, just like I decided before you came back. Besides, it would be selfish to keep it from you, when you want to know so badly. I realize that now," she said, resolve and purpose mixing with her words.

She gently took the painting from Link's hands and looked at it fondly. "I remember this. You were only a few months old when we had the painting done. You were so curious, always wide eyed and quiet, observing everything around you. You look more like your father, though. I think the only thing you inherited from me was your personality and your love of music."

She sighed. "Those were the happy times, before the attack from the Gerudos. That night, I managed to escape the town, but not without being followed. Two Gerudo warriors chased me; thankfully, they weren't on horseback, or neither of us would be here today. I was so tired, our house had caught on fire and it had taken so long to get out, not to mention the burns I received. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the forest. The Gerudos didn't bother following me; I guess they assumed whatever was in the forest would kill me eventually. I kept on running until exhaustion overrulled my fear. I remember falling asleep underneath an enormous tree, the largest in the forest."

"The Great Deku Tree?" Link asked. Saria nodded.

"It's a wonder we survived the night, you and I. I woke up cold…so cold, and wet. My chest hurt so bad, but all that mattered was that I had kept you alive and warm. You were so hungry that morning; it was your cries that awoke the Great Deku Tree. He offered to have the Kokiri care for you and me, extending to us hospitality until we could leave the forest. I was so grateful for that. After the flight from the town we were both in bad shape from the smoke and fire. However, as you continued to get better, I got worse and worse. I had pushed myself too hard the night of our escape, and I was slowly paying for it. I knew I was dying, and so did the Great Deku Tree. It was then that he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

She paused for a moment, clearly lost in her memories. "He has such great power; being the guardian of the forest. He makes the trees and plants grow and watches over the Kokiri and the creatures that find refuge here… He offered me a way to live, by assuming the form of a Kokiri. I could live and watch you grow up, my only son. Or I could die. How could I not choose life with you? Even though I knew you'd go off one day and leave the forest."

Saria sighed. "Being a Kokiri is different. I'm a completely different person. I still have all my memories, but…I don't _feel_ like a mother. In a way, that's not who I am anymore. Its like I have two people living inside me, Sairea, who is only made up of memories now, and me, Saria, the little happy girl Kokiri whose best friend in the whole world is standing right next to her."

She dropped to her knees, letting the painting fall into her lap. "Do you understand? Can we still be friends? I want us always to be friends, Link." Her eyes were filled with pleading as she held his hands in hers.

Link was still trying very hard not to cry; though wasn't it supposed to be okay to cry in front of your mother? _And yet,_ he thought_, my mother really is gone; only Saria's memories of who she was are left…_

Saria started to cry, prompting Link's compassionate side; he hated to see his friend cry. "Hey, don't be so sad, Saria." Link dropped to the ground next to her. "Of course we'll still be friends; I'm not angry, not really. I was hurt at first, that you would keep it from me, but I think I understand why you did it."

"And besides," here Link couldn't help grinning at her, "I got along fine so far without a mother, huh? You've always been motherly anyway, watching out for me and being my friend. I'd rather stick with what I have. Even though you aren't Sairea anymore, you still love me the best way you know how. And… I love you too." The words sounded foreign, but Link knew in his heart that it was true.

Saria didn't need any other encouragement after that. She smiled up at Link, her son, her _friend_, and with a happy laugh threw her arms around him in a hug, which he reciprocated gladly.

Link couldn't remember a time when he felt so happy, so utterly content. He had gone looking for answers, and what he had found was far better than what he could have ever hoped for. He had his friends, he had Elayn, and he had the forest. Most importantly, he had Saria. His best friend. He sighed happily.

Saria slowly broke their embrace. "Link," she said smiling. "Welcome home."


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: So here I am, again! Here is the final chapter of Who Is My Mother? and I hope you all are proud of me, I didn't take nearly as long to put this up as I did the last chapter, at least, I don't think I did. At any rate, I hope you enjoy reading this; please let me know what you think! =)**

Epilogue

_One month later_

"Link, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Saria, it'll be great, I promise."

Quickly, Link scanned the items he had gathered onto Saria's table before carefully packing them all into two small bags.

"Are you sure we have enough supplies?" Saria asked nervously.

Link slung his bag over his shoulder before handing Saria hers. "Don't worry, I packed plenty of food, enough to last two days. We won't even need that much. Are you worried the fairies are going to eat it all?" he teased her gently. "Now don't stall so much or we'll never get going."

Saria sighed and rolled her eyes before following her friend out of her house and in the direction of Hyrule Field. She yawned loudly; it wasn't even dawn yet, much too early for any self-respecting person to be up and about. But Link had insisted on it, saying she would appreciate leaving early so they could enjoy their picnic lunch and still have time to wander a bit before night fell. Saria yelped slightly when Link grabbed her hand and pulled her along; she hadn't known she had been lagging behind.

"Come on, sleepy head. We have to hurry or we'll never get there!" Link said, laughing.

Saria grumbled good-naturedly. This was going to be a long day….

* * *

Elayn hummed cheerfully as she went about her shop, dusting shelves and straightening piles of merchandise. Ever since Link's visit a month ago, she had found herself more upbeat, looking forward to each new day. True, before he came, she hadn't been depressed, but she had unwittingly gotten into a slump of merely living life, letting it pass her by; by now she had guessed that her unemotional, distant attitude was what had been keeping her friends away. Now, she greeted her neighbors with a smile and a wave, and friends who hadn't really stopped by to talk in years now came into the shop and chatted for hours with her. Several of them had come by today with gifts, wishing her a happy birthday, and indeed it had been the most pleasant birthday she'd had in a while.

The chiming of the store bell roused Elayn out of her musings, and she turned around with a smile, coming face to face with Link, who was standing in the doorway.

"Link! This is such a surprise! And on my birthday too!" she said before walking over to embrace him.

Link grinned at her. "Happy Birthday, Aunt Elayn." He paused a moment, eyes gleaming. "I brought you a surprise," he said excitedly, before turning around and beckoning towards the door.

Slowly and shyly, a lithe figure with green hair stepped into the door way. "Hello, Elayn. It's been a long time."

Elayn couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing. "Sairea?! I can't believe it; it's really you!" Simultaneously, the two rushed into an embrace; both crying tears of joy.

At length, the two broke the hug, looking at each other at arm's length, each one smiling and laughing, while Link looked on, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where are my manners?! Let's go upstairs; we have a lot to talk about; I was going to close early today anyway!"

Together, Saria and Elayn talked for hours, with Link and the fairies listening happily to the stories and memories each recounted. At that moment, though none said it out loud, they knew life was perfect; all was right and good. They knew it wouldn't always be like this, that the next day Link and Saria would return to the forest, but they were complete, they were a family. And none of them would trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it, everyone. This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope that this little epilogue is okay; I didn't want it to be too long, because it is, after all, an epilogue. Please let me know what you think, I'll see you all again soon! **

**~Nairina**


End file.
